


Feelings?

by Smornbae



Series: Smornby Stories [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smornbae/pseuds/Smornbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm going to be writing some smornby stories for a while. My phone's broken, which means Please Sir... will be on hiatus. I'm guessing it'll be fixed about November time? Sorry for the delay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> This starts in an episode of Hat Chat I made up. Smith can't stop looking at Ross and he doesn't know why, so he turns to Trott for help.

Smith watched Ross' camera on the screen. He was entranced by his facial hair, his eye colour, how often he licked his lips. He had counted 5 times Ross had either licked or bitten them in a few minutes. He didn't know what was wrong with him and why he couldn't stop staring.

'Aren't you, Smith?' Trott asked. Smith snapped out of his trance and looked at the camera in front of him.

'Sorry, what?' He asked, confused.

'I said, "He's probably looking for a news article, aren't you Smith?" It's your turn, anyway.'

'Yeah, I just found one' Smith lied. He brought up the first article he could find with a funny title.

'The title's "Grinch shoppers make feelings on Christmas adverts clear - by covering them with wrapping paper".' Smith read out loud.

'The billboards were put up in Plymouth, Devon, but not everybody in the town was ready to get in the festive spirit. Fed-up shoppers angered by early adverts about Christmas have hit back - by wrapping them up in festive paper.

The billboards in Plymouth, Devon, were put up by the tourist board to advertise the city’s light switch-on event next month. But this week at least two were wrapped up in festival paper with a printed-out sign put on top which said: “#2Early4Christmas”.

One said: “Whoever’s going around Plymouth & covering Christmas adverts up, well done that person. I agree with you. "#2Early4Christmas.” '

'What, so somebody in Plymouth is going round and covering all the Christmas adverts with wrapping paper?' Trott smiled.

'But surely you wouldn't use CHRISTMAS wrapping paper to prove it's too early for Christmas ads? Fucking hell!' Ross laughed. Smith felt a shiver down his spine listening to Ross' laugh and felt something warm in his nether regions. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on anything apart from that.

He started jogging his leg to try and distract himself but he only drew more attention to the fabric rubbing against the uncomfortably large bulge in his jeans.

'You alright Smith?' Ross asked. He could listen to that voice for hours and never get bored.

'Yeah, I just really need a piss, mate.' Smith replied.

'Well on that bombshell...' Trott imitated. This made Ross laugh again.

'Nah, we've still got around fourty-ish minutes left. Just go, mate.' Ross smiled, looking directly into the camera. Smith blushed lightly and shivered, glancing over the Twitch chat quickly before leaving.

He jogged to the toilet, locked the door and locked himself in. Leaning against the door, he dropped his face to his hands and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.

 

If I like Ross, does that mean I'm gay? Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. But I still like girls, so does that mean I'm bi? Ugh, I'm so fucking confused right now....  
I just need time to think about all this shit before I go back in there. And I need to answer as many questions I can, even if I need to ask Trott or someone. Fucking hell, he's one of my best friends though, is it normal to like your best friends? I don't feel anything towards Trott apart from friendship and caring, but Ross...  
What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't fancy my best friend, if I did I'm pretty sure I would know it by now. We've know each other for at least 7 years. And what if... What if he likes me back...? No. Stop it now, Alex. There's no way a hot guy like him could like you. Wait, did I just call him hot? I didn't mean that. I mean, yes I did. No I didn't. For fuck's sake Alex, just fucking concentrate!

 

Smith hit his head on the wall repeatedly, hard enough to be felt but light enough not to leave a mark. After a minute, he decided it would be weird to jerk off to his best friend and left to go back to their office.

'Alright you pricks, I'm back!' He stated, putting his headphones back on and adjusting his mic.

'Fuckin' hell mate, you took your time. Probably been jacking it in the toilet amirite?' Trott laughed.

'Ooh, classic Trotty, course you would think that, you randy bastard!' Smith shouted through gritted teeth.

'Ooh, filthy!' Ross chimed in.

They laughed together, Ross smiling, Smith watching his camera constantly and Trott oblivious. Smith watched the twitch chat flood with comments on how flushed he was and hoped the other two members of the trio wouldn't notice.

'Smith, are you sure you're alright?' Ross asked, reading the chat and genuine concern on his face.

'Fine mate, you're not my mother. It's really fuckin' hot over here' he replied. Weird, because you're on the other side of the room, he thought to himself.

'It is pretty warm, actually.' Trott jumped in, siding with Smith.

'I'm really cold, you're both wearing massive thick hoodies!' Ross cried.

'Borrow mine, it's nice and warm.' Smith said quickly, pulling his hoodie over his head and chucking it to Ross. Ross leaned over his divider and attempted to catch the hoodie. However, he leaned too far and fell off his chair, landing on the floor with a thump.

Both Trott and Smith burst into laughter, Smith ducking behind his divider and covering his mouth. Trott on the other hand was laughing openly, leaning back in his chair and shaking uncontrollably.

The door slowly creaked open to Kim balancing three cups of coffee in her hands.

'Alright lads?' She asked, looking down at Ross lying on the floor. She started to giggle, the mugs precariously balanced on her fingers.

'I brought you all some coffee. If you're recording why don't you have your light on?'

'Ah shit... I forgot...' Trott sighed.

Kim shrugged and walked over to Smith's desk, placing the coffee down carefully and smiling as he thanked her. She repeated this for Trott and walked over to a now standing Ross. Without thinking, he put his left arm round her waist, right hand on the coffee and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Both other men stared in disbelief as Ross stood back and gave her a quick smile and thanks as he grabbed Smith's hoodie and sat down at his desk.

'You all going to Lewis' Halloween party tonight? Actually I know you will be. See you later then!' Kim called.

Smith put on a fake smile but couldn't his the hurt in his eyes when she left, smiling like her cheeks would split.

'Oooooh!' Trott whistled, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

'Shut up Trouty!' Ross replied, smiling and pulling Smith's hoodie on. He didn't ever want to tell him, but Ross loved the way Smith smelled, and pulling the sleeves over his arms, he inhaled deeply and enjoyed the smell of the over used hoodie.

'Right then, where were we?'

____________

 

They continued with the Hat Chat for the next fourty minutes, Smith finding it increasingly hard to look away from Ross, but equally as hard not to. Every time he did something small like lick his lips or scratch his neck, Smith couldn't stop all the dirty thoughts flooding into his brain about all the bruises he could leave or how good his lips would feel capturing Ross', and more often than not, more... Explicit ideas.

When they eventually finished, Smith started on his editing for a GTA video they were goings to put out in a few days. He jumped when he heard a voice next to him through the low volume of his earphones. Spinning around, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Ross was positioned leaning over the green divider and watching his screen carefully.

'What do you want?' Smith asked, trying not to sound irritated and hurt.

Ross walked closer to him, around the divider and pulled Smith's headphones down to his neck, Smith shivering slightly when Ross' fingers accidentally brushed his neck.

'What's wrong, Smith? You've been acting weird all morning and I can tell something's not right.' Ross asked, his voice and face filled with concern.

'It's nothing, okay? Just leave me alone.' Smith replied, pulling his headphones back on and trying very hard to forget about the affect Ross was having on him.

The latter sighed, and left to go back to his own divider to continue with work. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he announced he needed the toilet and left.

Smith stood up, and not able to listen to Ross' voice through the editing program, walked over to Trott to see how far he had gotten on the editing. However, Trott was browsing the internet and didn't have his headphones on at all.

Seeing Smith, he glanced up at him and sighed.

'Do you need anything?' He asked, slightly confused as to why Smith had stopped editing.

'Look, I... I need to talk to you. In private.' Smith began, looking at the carpet.

'Go on then.' Trott prompted.

Smith sighed and walked over to the sofa. He collapsed back on it and covered his face with his hands.

'I...'

'I think...'

'I think I have... Feelings for Ross...' Smith eventually managed, blushing furiously.

'Feelings?" Trott repeated, raising an eyebrow.

'Well... Yeah. You know, feelings. Like, FEELINGS feelings.'

'If you keep saying "feelings" then it'll stop sounding like a word.'

'Fuck off Trott, you know what I mean!'

"Do I?' Trott questioned, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

'Fucking hell Trott, this is serious!'

'I can see that, mate...' Trott smirked, looking down at the large bulge in Smith's jeans.

'Fuck off!' Smith shouted, grabbing the nearest thing that just so happened to be a water bottle and threw it at Trott. Trott ducked and it hit the wall behind him with a loud thump.

Sitting back up, he raised both his eyebrows and looking sheepish, he quickly said 'Fuck, mate I'm sorry!'

Smith sighed again and buried his face in his arms.

' 'M sorry Trott, it's just really confusing and weird and so... Alien, I don't know what to think. I shouldn't have done it, I know. I just really need some help to figure all this shit out before Ross comes back so I can talk to him normally.'

Trott was silent for a few seconds, thinking about what to say.

'Okay... Well, you know I'm not good at all this lovey dovey shit, but I'm willing to try and help you. I'm gonna need every single bit of detail, from when this started to how you felt when Ross kissed Kim.'

'Well...' Smith began to talk about everything he had experienced in the last few hours. He described the pain and annoyance he had felt when Kim and Ross had kissed, how he had lied on Hat Chat, the way Ross had made him shiver when he looked Into the camera. And the whole time, Trott sat in silence, never pushing him to answer if he didn't say anything.

'And.. Yeah. That's it.'

Trott sat, contemplating something before finally replying with a slightly amused 'Mate, you have more than just "feelings" for Ross. You have a full on crush on him. I don't know what caused it, because love's crazy like that. One second you're fine, the next you can barely look at someone.

And you just happened to fall in love with Ross. It's not the kind of mild relationship you can easily get over, by the sound of it. But you need to either tell him about how you feel or just forget it. It would be a hell of a lot easier to go with the first option though.'

'Thanks Trott. You're amazing.' Smith beamed, walking over to Trott and enveloping him in a bear hug. Trott chuckled and patted Smith's back. They were interrupted by Ross coming in the door with two large bottles of whiskey.

'Oi, don't leave me out of the hugging, Alex 'I'll do anything apart from hug you' Smith!' He said in mock sadness, putting the whiskey on the sofa and joining the hug.

Sure, it was out of character, but none of them cared. Smith and Ross were happy to just be near each other and Trott was happy that they were.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sirs go to Lewis' Halloween party and get completely smashed.

Sitting down next to Ross, Smith couldn't help the way his heart leaped when he smiled. They were both pleasantly tipsy and sitting comfortably close. Smith had his arm around the back of the seat they shared, every moment slowly inching to Ross' shoulder.

'Smith, truth or dare?' Lewis asked. They were in the middle of a 'special' game of Truth or Dare - every time you refused to take a dare you had to run around the pub with your trousers off. But hey, they were drunk!

'Hmm... Truth.' He replied.

Some of the dares had been to run around the room naked or kiss the person next to you, and Smith didn't think he would be able to do either of those.

Lewis sat back in his seat and smirked.

'Do you have a crush on someone in this room?'

Various whoops and laughs caused Smith to blush furiously and look at the drink stained carpet.

'Maybe...' He muttered, causing the room to burst with questions and guesses of who it was.

The excitement died down after a few minutes and offered Turps his turn.

'Truth or dare?' He was asked once more.

Smith knew he would be quizzed about who he liked until he had to answer, so be quickly decided on a dare without thinking of the consequences.

'I dare you... To kiss your crush on the mouth! For at least ten seconds!' Turps laughed. Most people stood up and went over to congratulate him and slapping him on the back. He sat for a moment, contemplating something before adding 'and you have to use tongues!'

'Fuck me...' Smith moaned, covering his face with his hands.

'I'm going to beat the shit out of your tomorrow, you traitorous fuck!' He shouted, removing his face from his hands.

He leant over to whisper to Ross, blushing like he had run a marathon.

'I'm sorry it had to be confessed this way...'

Ross snapped his head round, blushing as much as Smith. His mouth was slightly open in shock, and tried to speak but no words would come out.

Suddenly, Smith pressed their lips together, placing his hands on Ross' shoulders and Ross seemed to be on autopilot, putting his hands on Smith's jaw and rubbing circles into his soft cheeks. As soon as they touched, both eyes fluttered shut and Ross welcomed Smith's tongue.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew everyone was watching, that they would be endlessly teased and they had been kissing for considerably longer than ten seconds, but neither of them cared. It brought a happiness to both of them, knowing they liked each other just from how passionate the kiss was.

Smith brought his right hand, hidden by Ross' body, to his waist, and suddenly remembered where they were. He pulled back quickly, not looking at anyone.

Ross looked at him in shock, wondering why he pulled away, before he too remembered where they were. Still, he continued to look at him, eyes dark and lips kiss-flushed. He felt his heart leap when he realized that Smith had essentially admitted his crush on him.

Around the circle, everyone laughed and eyed then curiously, watching what would happen next.

Under his breath, Smith muttered 'Ross, truth or dare?'

Ross was still in shock and breathlessly whispered 'Truth.' There wasn't much he could hide anymore.

Smith bit his lip and looked directly into Ross' eyes, his equally as dark.

'Do you like me?' He whispered, scared to break their relationship as friends and hoping he hadn't imagined how eager Ross was to kiss him.

Ross didn't answer, he didn't need to. He just pulled Smith into another kiss, this one less romantic and more hurried, aware of the eyes watching them. Ross broke the kiss after only a few seconds, smiling at Smith in the way that he knew he loved. He reached out for Smith's hand and squeezed it, looking to Turps.

He had a look that sported pure evil and revenge and thought for a minute.

'Turps. Truth or dare?' He stared at him, making him shift uncomfortably and break eye contact.

'Dare.' He replied, voice too loud in the silent room.

Ross didn't hesitate before smiling evilly and quietly saying 'I dare you to copy what me and Smith did, with everyone in the room bar us. "For at least ten seconds!" ' Ross imitated.

'What? No way am I doing that!' Turps protested.

'Well, turps, you know the consequences...'

Turps was famous for never refusing a dare. Once he had almost gone skinny dipping in the local pond, but was stopped by the police for public indecency half way there. He had madly apologized and explained it was a dare, pointing to his friends hiding on a bush who promptly ran away.

'Come on Turps, make your mind up!'

Turps sighed and took his trousers off.

Everyone was staring at him in shock and were too busy to see Ross pull Smith in for another kiss as passionate as the first. This time Smith pulled away to take a swig of his whiskey. He smiled and looked into Ross' impossibly blue eyes.

'You're beautiful, you know that?' Ross blushed and shuffled closer to Smith, resting his head on his shoulder. Smith took another drink and offered some to Ross.

'Why won't you driiiink it, Wossy?' Smith was starting to slur his words and pouted.

'Okay, fine, I'll have some!' Ross replied in resignation. He took the offered bottle and snuggled further info Smith's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well apparently my phone will be fixed by the 15th, so look forward to that I guess?


	3. You did WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith and Ross get it on, Turps almost interrupts and Trott finds out the morning after.
> 
> Leading up to smut so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut scenes, but I'm not actually describing the scenes in detail. Saving that for the next chapter and Please Sir...

After a few more minutes of drinking and snuggling, they were both drunk.

Smith planted a sloppy kiss to Ross' lips, missing and hitting the corner of his mouth. 'Wanna get out of here?' He suggested, smiling and bringing his hand to caress Ross' cheek.

In his drunken haze, Ross could only agree with whatever Smith said. His mind couldn't process the words fast enough before they came out, sentences often being substituted for a slur of words and curses.

Smith smiled and slipped one arm around Ross' back, the other round his legs and picked him up, like a bride. Ross giggled and nuzzled his head into Smith's strong arms.

Smith continued to smile as he walked, slowly and drunkenly to the stairs. Making sure not to drop Ross, he took them one at a time, every step making Ross wobble and giggle again.

Ross was more drunk than Smith, only just able to comprehend what was about to happen. But he had waited too long to admit his feelings and being drunk wasn't going to get in the way of things.

As Smith took the last step, he looked down and watched Ross for a minute, studying his face. He wondered why he hadn't fallen in love with him sooner, with those big blue puppy eyes when he wanted something and how he would smile when he got it.

Ross shut his eyes and breathed in the familiar smell that was so... Well, Smith. He couldn't identify what exactly, but he could recognize something expensive and was pleasantly surprised he had made an effort.

All too soon they reached an empty room with an open door. Walking in, Smith realized it was a bedroom. He grinned widely and put Ross down onto his feet, instantly pushing him against the wall, leaning towards Ross and biting the other man's lip. Ross groaned and opened his mouth to wrestle his tongue with Smith's.

Soft moans were lost into their mouths as Smith pinned Ross' arms to the wall above his head and pushed his hips against Ross'. Slowly, Smith slid his hands down the wall to Ross' belt and started unbuckling it, still deeply kissing. He smirked against Ross' lips when the dark haired man eagerly took his hands off the wall and pulled his jeans down to his ankles, pushing their hips back together.

__________

 

Turps wandered up the stairs, looking to find Ross for revenge.

He looked into some of the empty rooms, not really expecting to find anyone but still checking. When he entered one of the many rooms, he heard a loud thump, followed by a moan from the next room.

'What the fuck?' He muttered. He stood still, listening carefully for any other noise. After a few seconds, he heard somebody moan 'Fuck...' And then a barely audible gasp that sounded suspiciously like 'Smith!!'

Turps debated whether to go in and see if whoever it was was okay. He decided it would be best incase they were hurt.

Leaving the room, he walked to outside the next one and was about to knock when he realized the door wasn't entirely shut. He slowly edged it open and looking in, he almost fell into the room at what he saw.

The source of the moans and gasps, Ross, was bent over a desk and was panting breathlessly. Behind him stood another man, instantly recognizable as Smith by his auburn curls. Neither were wearing trousers and Smith was moving his hips.

In Turps' drunken mind, he wondered why Ross was bent over a desk. Was he working and hurt himself? Was Smith helping him? Why did neither of them have trou...

 

Oh.

 

Ohhh.

 

Well fuck.

__________

 

When Smith woke up, he immediately snapped his eyes open and looked to his right, to confirm he hadn't dreamt what happened the night before. When he saw Ross curled up next to him, he breathed a sigh of relief and absently curled his arm around Ross' waist.

Drifting off into a comfortable sleep, he missed the way Ross' breath hitched and his cheeks flushed lightly in the moonlight.

__________

 

When Smith woke up for the second time, he found he was spooning Ross, one hand remaining around Ross' waist and the other smoothing over his short, dark hair.

For the first time since he regained consciousness, Smith looked around the room and realized they were at Trott's house, curled up in the double bed in the spare room. Trott kept a double bed because he had learned the hard way that neither of the two giants could fit in his.

Smith sat up quickly, the sudden movement causing his head to spin and ache. He groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pain away, removing his hands from Ross.

Thinking back, he had definitely had too much to drink, considering he remembered seeing a glimmer of attraction in Ross' eyes, not to mention what they had actually done.

He felt a flicker of arousal as he recalled the way Ross almost begged for him, the sweet whimpers that escaped his lips as he...

He shook his head to clear the thought, only causing himself more pain. Groaning again, he lifted his knees to his chin and continued to rub his temples.

Ross yawned and opened his eyes. He almost fell out of bed when he saw Smith in bed next to him. Fuck me, he thought, I definitely had too much to drink...

Ross slowly sat up, trying to avoid aggravating the unending headache he had. He looked over at Smith, who didn't seem to be handing his hangover any better.

'Hey.' He whispered, voice hoarse. Smith winced, even the soft whisper too loud.

'Hi.' Smith muttered. 'You look very pale, you-'

He was interrupted by Ross moaning and clutching his stomach, then running to the bathroom at breakneck speed.

Seconds later he heard retching, followed by a moan. Smith decided to ignore his own pain and help Ross.

Standing up, he clutched his head and groaned again. He slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Trott was sitting at the table, sipping some coffee and scrolling through his Twitter feed.

Trott looked up at Smith, one eyebrow raised and smirking. However, his smile fell and eyes widened as he took in fully what was before him.'Smith...' Trott began. He looked away from Smith's body to his face. 'Why haven't you got any clothes on?' 

'Wha...?' Smith asked, confused, before looking down at himself and blushing. 'Oh fuck!' He almost shouted, running back upstairs despite the pain it caused to his head.

As he was almost back at Trott's room, the bathroom door slowly opened and Ross came out, with more colour in his cheeks.

Smith looked around frantically and grabbed the first thing he could see, a blue towel, and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

'Smith, why are you naked?' Ross asked, smirking slightly. Smith felt a pang of disappointment as he realized Ross hadn't remembered the night before.

'Uh.. I'll tell you later...' Smith muttered, leaving to put some clothes on.

Ross shrugged and went downstairs to get since painkillers.

__________

 

The trio sat in silence on the office sofa.

'You did WHAT?' Trott asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

'We uh... I sort of... Uh... Fucked Ross. On a desk.' Smith repeated, cheeks flushing.

'Un fucking believable...' Trott said quietly.

Smith and Ross shared a look of apology and Smith stood up and left.

As soon as the door closed, Trott's look of astonishment instantly changed to a massive grin.

'You happy now?' He asked, looking at Ross.

'Fuck yeah I am!' Ross smiled back.

"Still wanna do Plan B? Because he's not going to admit he likes you when he's not drunk.' Trott questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah. You're amazing, Trott.' Ross replied, still smiling.

He stood up and walked to the door, standing in front of it. Trott went to the arm of the sofa, legs sticking out.

'You're the best fucking friend Trott, you're really amazing.' Ross laughed.

Trott rolled his eyes and they waited in silence for a few moments.

'Fuck off, Turps!' Smith shouted from down the hallway. As he walked to his shared office, Trott put his leg out, and he tripped. As planned, he grabbed onto the nearest thing, which just so happened to be Ross' sleeve, and pulled him down on top of him, the taller man squealing girlishly.

Trott smirked and walked out, shutting the door and standing outside like a guard dog.

Smith sat up on his elbows, looking at Ross and blushed as he realized the awkward position they were in.

He couldn't stop his eyes wandering to Ross' lips, and as he licked them, staring at Smiths own, he felt a crackle of arousal in his nether regions.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

And there were no words to say as Ross pushed his lips against Smith's.

Smith instantly kissed back, and brought his right hand to the back of Ross' head, pulling him closer and kissing like he would provide all the oxygen he would ever need. Smith parted his lips and welcomed Ross' tongue, the latter tangling his fingers in that messy auburn hair.

His other hand found its way to Smith's broad shoulder and gripped it tightly as if he could never let go.

Smith didn't care who might walk in or where they were, he was enjoying it far too much to stop. The only thing slightly annoying was Ross' phone and... What was it, a wallet? Pressing into his hip and... Oh. That wasn't a wallet.

Smith pushed his hips up slightly, realizing the effect he was having on Ross.

Ross moaned lightly, sending a shiver of pleasure down Smith's spine.

Slowly, Smith slid into a sitting position and then to standing, so he could push Ross against the wall and mirror the actions of the previous night.

'You're such a fucking tease, Ross... You have no idea the things you've been doing to me, biting those fucking lips of yours...' Smith growled, pulling back and leaning their foreheads together.

He slid his hands to Ross' waist and moved his head to Ross' ear.

'You have no idea how many times I've wanted to take you right here and pound into your sweet little ass until you were begging for me...' He whispered, biting Ross' earlobe and pulling gently.

Ross moaned at the dirty whispers in his right ear and the small bite making him shiver. He had fantasized this many times but the fact it was actually happening made him nervous.

He reached his left hand out and felt around for the handle, keeping his head lifted and slightly to the left so Smith could plant hot kisses to his neck. Eventually finding the lock, he turned it and moaned again as Smith bit his neck, sucking a fresh bruise into the pale skin.

A knock on the door made them both jump and stare at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with the ending but you know, I gotta end it somehow


	4. Office Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is NSFW.
> 
> Also my phone's fixed and I'm working on Please Sir... too, so I'm gonna update that soon (hopefully!)
> 
> Also also there's been a lot of stuff happening in my life, and I'm sorry for the massive delay

Unlocking the door with shaking hands, Smith opened it and was surprised to see Sips leaning against the door frame on his phone.

Seeing Smith, he put it down and smiled, looking up. 'Heeeeeey, Kermit!' He smiled.

Looking behind Smith he saw Ross move and sit on the sofa, face flushed and attempting to cover a fresh bruise.

'Have you two fucked yet?' Sips asked, lowering his voice.

Smith's eyes widened as he glanced to his right and awkwardly looked at Ross. 'For fuck's sake, what did Trott say? If you tell anyone I'll beat the shit out of you!' Smith hissed.

'Hey, I haven't told anyone, jeez! Just try to keep it in your pants at the office!' Sips winked, turning around and leaving.

Smith jumped when he felt two arms encircle his waist and turned his head quickly to see Ross resting his head against his back.

'Hey.' He said quietly, turning around properly so he was facing Ross. He moved backwards slowly to shut the door and brought his hand to Ross' jaw. Tilting his head up he looked into his icy blue eyes and pulled him closer for a kiss.

'Where did the shy Smith go? I liked him...' Ross smirked against Smith's lips.

'Oh, there certainly won't be any more of him, big boy...' Smith purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ross laughed at the nickname and accidentally caught Smith's lip with his teeth, Smith opening his mouth and licking Ross' lips.

Things quickly escalated as they walked somewhat awkwardly to Ross' divider, Ross sitting down and Smith straddling him, still kissing.

Smith rolled his hips experimentally, prompting a moan to slip out from Ross' lips, muffled by Smith's. Even through Ross' jeans Smith could feel the solid heat of the shorter man's erection. Smith put his hand over the large bump and pushed down carefully, causing Ross to moan loudly and squeeze his eyes shut.

'Christ...' Smith muttered. He moved his head to Ross' ear and purred 'You're so hard for me Ross...' Ross moved his hands to his belt buckle and attempted to take it off but was stopped by a large, warm pair of hands over his.

Opening his eyes, he saw Smith move back and bite his own lip, keeping eye contact as he slowly loosened Ross' belt and dropped it to the floor with a satisfying thump.

'Fuck me...' Ross moaned. Before Smith could stop him, he unzipped his jeans and somehow lowered them enough so he could follow them with his boxers.

Smith's hand ghosted over the tented fabric and Ross sighed in frustration.

'Stop fucking teasing me Smith, I swear if you ev... Aaahhhhhh!' Ross' cried, throwing his head back as Smith's hand found its way into the shorter man's underwear and gripped his member.

With his other hand, Smith pulled Ross' underwear down to reveal his painfully stiff cock, flushed and beading with precome.

'Shit Ross...' Smith muttered, sliding off Ross' lap and to the floor.

He positioned his head over Ross' length and looked up at it's owner, who was almost crying out in frustration.

Smith smirked enticingly and lowered his head, taking Ross in his mouth as far as he could, holding the rest in his hand and causing the latter to roll his head against the headrest and furrow his brow.

'S-Smith...' He gasped, involuntarily bucking his hips and bringing his hands to mess up Smith's auburn curls.

Smith licked the underside of Ross' length then pulled off almost completely, still looking up at Ross' face to see the pleasure it caused him.

Ross eyes fluttered open slowly to see why Smith had stopped and almost came when he saw Smith looking up at him with his cock in his mouth.

He couldn't stop himself when he suddenly pushed down on Smith's head, causing him to take him back into his mouth and bucked his hips.

Smith half smirked when he realized Ross was essentially mouth fucking him. He let him continue until his breath was ragged and his hands had almost stopped. He was bucking his hips to no rhythm and screwing his eyes shut.

The taller man looked up and made a mental note to kiss Ross until he could barely breathe as he let broken gasps slip from his mouth and tightened his grip in Smith's hair.

Smith started bobbing his head slowly as Ross moaned and cried 'Smith, I... I need...'

Smith only smirked as he hollowed his cheeks and his mouth filled with warm liquid. Ignoring the bitter taste, he swallowed and pulled off Ross.

Ross' hands loosened their grip and slid to Smith's shoulders in a poor attempt to bring him closer. The taller man smiled and straddled Ross' lap again, leant forwards and kissed him deeply, delighting in how Ross brought his hands back up to Smith's hair and smoothed it down.

Still breathless, Ross pulled away and smiled.

'That wasn't supposed to happen...' He smirked, voice low and rough. It sent Smith's stomach into a frenzy of butterflies and he smiled back.

'Oh yeah?' Smith smiled, voice equally rough with arousal.

He rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes, in shock of what he had actually done.

'What about you?' Ross asked, looking at Smith's closed eyes.

'Don't worry about me.' Smith whispered, smiling and kissing Ross' nose gently.

'Your sleepy voice is seriously the sexiest thing ever,' Smith added, cupping Ross' jaw and kissing him softly.

'Mmm.' Ross hummed. He pulled away and added 'Now go away and get me a sandwich.'

Smith opened his eyes and laughed as he stood up.

'You might want to put your trousers back on before someone comes in and makes assumptions. "Someone" being Trott.' Smith smirked, glancing back at Ross and leaving, gently shutting the door behind him.

___________

 

'Ross, you have to tell him!'

Ross and Kim were sitting on the Sirs' office sofa, taking a break for recording.

'Tell him what?' Ross asked, confused.

Kim rolled her eyes and replied 'That we're not dating, you idiot! He's not gonna do anything if he thinks we're a couple.'

'Yeah, I know, but I just... Don't want to fuck everything up. Knowing Smith, he's probably going to ignore me for so long he forgets why!' Ross cried.

Kim sighed and glanced at the open door, making sure there was no one there. They had left it open to avoid suspicion as their recording light wasn't on and didn't want Smith getting the wrong idea if he saw they were alone.

'Look, you just need to tell him soon, okay?' Kim said, standing up and patting his shoulder.

'You don't need to tell "him". "Him" already knows.' came a voice from the doorway.

Both Kim and Ross whipped their heads around to see who was there.

Smith had appeared from nowhere, leaning on the doorway and staring at Ross, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed over his chest.

'Smith, I...' Ross began, standing up.

'You've been a bad boy, Ross...' Smith growled, walking closer to Ross so they were chest to chest.

He grabbed Ross' waist and leant his face to Ross' ear.

'I think you need to be punished...'

Ross shivered and looked at Kim as a cue to leave. She was looking at them in utter awe, and pretended to vomit before winking at Ross and leaving.

Ross' face flushed when Smith brought his hands down to Ross belt and moved along it to the buckle, accidentally brushing his crotch and making him moan.

'Smith, please, I...' Ross pleaded, only to be hushed by Smith again.

Ross bit his lip and looked up at Smith, whose eyes were dark with lust.

'Stop biting your lip, that's my job...' Smith muttered, feeling something stir below his stomach and moving his hands to either side of Ross' face. He put his right thumb over Ross' bottom lip and freed it from his teeth, replacing them with his own.

Ross moaned as he was lead back to the sofa with his lip being bitten softly by the auburn man who was undeniably attractive.

Ross pulled his lip away, swollen and red and tried to speak again.

'Please Smith... Shut the doo...Aaahhh...!' He moaned as Smith pushed their hips together and, as he had experienced previously, felt something hard pressing against his thigh.

Pushing their lips together desperately, he was about to pull his jeans down when their kissing was interrupted by a loud cough from the doorway.

They broke apart instantly and Ross automatically pushed Smith away, causing him to almost trip and fall over.

'Trott?' They exclaimed in unison, faces flushing.

The brunet raised his eyebrows at them, smirking and then walked out.

'Trott, wait!' Smith shouted, running after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay, I think I just died... Smith replied to my tweet and I am fangirling so much and my hands are shaking and just eh


End file.
